


Seeds

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Series: Walk on the Wild Side [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Awkward Romance, Early Days, F/M, Fluff, Spike is a troll, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, early romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: Khadgar ends up witnessing something about Draggka that will begin the growth of something new.
Relationships: Khadgar (Warcraft)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Walk on the Wild Side [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/658529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while, and some World of Warcraft OC x Canon prompts just happened to have a 'feeding birds' one. Well, it was a perfect excuse to get the idea down into a fic, so here it is!

The weather was particularly mild on the day Khadgar strolled through Frostwall, stepping out of the way of peons hurriedly ferrying crates to and fro. They paid the human mage little mind - even the Darkspear guards merely nodded at him as he passed, and he felt a little swell of pride as he wondered if this was the beginning of some sort of peace between the two factions. Surely if they could tolerate him, maybe they could tolerate each other…?

That wasn’t the main issue on his mind this time, however - it was to find Frostwall’s commander, who he hoped might be in the garrison’s central Town Hall. He had asked a few of the patrolling guards, but all they could offer was that she might be out adventuring. Khadgar hoped not - adventurers could be notoriously difficult to track down, and hunters more so. Only rogues could compete with how completely a hunter could melt away into the background.

The archmage was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the wheezy grunts and coughs that came from behind him. It was only when his robes were tugged with some force did he snap back to reality, and turned around to see the culprit.

Said culprit was a scarred red raptor that Khadgar recognised as Draggka’s companion Spike, peering up at him with bright blue eyes. His mood buoyed - a hunter was never too far from their pet.

“Hello there,” he said, smiling down at the raptor. “I’m looking for your companion Draggka. Could you perhaps take me to her?”

Spike tilted his head, then bobbed it in what looked like a nod, uttering a raptor-bark and jerking his head in a ‘follow me’ gesture.

“Lead on. I’ll be right behind you.” Khadgar said, following in the beast’s wake.

He led the mage out of Frostwall and into the sparse woodland clinging to the rocky hill the fortress was nestled into. He did briefly wonder if the raptor was leading him into a trap, but dismissed the thought with a shake of his head - he was fairly confident that the troll wouldn’t do such a thing. 

Spike brought him to a large rock jutting out of the snowy ground, and stopped next to it, looking from it to the mage.

“What? Where is-?” As Khadgar spoke, the raptor snapped at him, shaking his head. To the archmage’s surprise, Spike dipped his head, placing a claw to his mouth in an unmistakable ‘shush’ gesture, before he nodded to the rock again.

Impressed (and slightly unsettled) by the raptor’s intelligence, Khadgar silently hauled himself up onto the rock to see what was on the other side. What he saw made him freeze.

Down below him was Draggka, kneeling in the snow by a tree, her hands cupped together and full of what appeared to be seeds. Movement in the tree drew his eyes to a plump orange and white bird, hopping down to the lowest branch and peering down at the troll and the food in her hands.

Khadgar inched himself a little more onto the boulder, unwilling to move further in case he disturbed the scene in front him.

Draggka didn’t move from her position; aside from the steam lifting from her nose and the occasional blink she could have been mistaken for a statue. The bird edged closer along the branch, clearly warring with itself whether it should take the food that was possibly being held by a predator. It tilted its head, uttering small twittering noises. Khadgar could have sworn he saw the troll’s ears twitch.

The little bird reached the end of its branch, and leaned down towards her. If it stretched any further, it would have to take wing or fall. The mage barely dared to even breathe.

A chirrup, and the bird fluttered to land on Draggka’s hands. After a pensive stare at the hunter, it began to peck at the seeds, at first tentatively, then more hungrily as it felt safer. Khadgar slowly released the breath he’d been holding, smiling broadly.

What a beautiful scene to witness. Had he wanted to tear his eyes away from the sight, he would have thanked Spike for allowing him to see the raptor’s companion so unguarded and tender. The archmage was briefly reminded of all the text books, tomes and lectures about trolls - described as savage, bloodthirsty creatures, who enjoyed death, torture and other horrible things. And yet here was one feeding a bird out of what seemed to be the kindness of her heart. She hadn’t moved an inch as her feathery friend pecked away, but he could see her smile from his perch. Despite the chill, the sight warmed him.

For reasons known only to itself, the bird decided enough was enough, and after a friendly chirrup at the troll, it flew off into the trees. Finally able to move again, Draggka’s smile broke into a grin, looking rightfully proud of herself, and wondrously happy. 

Khadgar decided that was the perfect time to leave, and not intrude on her privacy any longer. He’d head back to the garrison and meet her there; he could send his servant out to let her know he awaited her.

Before he could shuffle back and off the rock, however, Khadgar was suddenly pushed forcefully from behind. Balanced as awkwardly as he was, with no grip to speak off and taken by surprise, the mage tumbled off the boulder with a cry, landing in a completely ungainly heap in the snow.

A loud Zandali expletive sounded out from the startled hunter, whilst Khadgar groaned, slowly moving to sit upright and cursing the new aches and bruises that would greet him the next morning. And the snow that had managed to get down the back of his neck.

“Archmage?! What are ya doin’ here?” Draggka demanded, one fist hidden awkwardly behind her back as she strode over to him.

“I-I’m sorry, Commander. I, I didn’t mean to surprise you.” He stuttered, grabbing Atiesh and using it to get to his feet in a hopefully more dignified manner than his entrance had been. “I’ve been looking for you, to speak to you in regards to my plan to find Kairos.” He flashed her a weak smile. “I, um, saw your raptor, and followed him to this area.” His eyes darted around, searching for Spike and finding him completely absent. Despite the fact the raptor was bright red amongst white snow. “And, I, well, stumbled upon you. Quite literally, it seems!” He grinned widely, feeling the awkwardness crawl down his neck and a blush rise into his face. “I-I’m sorry if, if I interrupted anything…private.”

She did not look convinced by his pathetic explanation, one eyebrow arching up her forehead. Thankfully, she politely humoured him.

“I see. Well, if ya be wanting to talk ‘bout what we be doing next, we best be headin’ back to da garrison.” She tilted her head, her eyes taking him in with a critical edge. “Ya be needin’ to get somewhere warm before dat snow chills ya.”

“Snow?” Khadgar blinked stupidly. “Oh, yes!” He chuckled, brushing off the bits that hadn’t yet melted into his robes. “O-Of course. A very good idea, Commander. Please, lead on. Perhaps your friend will rejoin us when he’s finished…doing whatever it is he does.”

“He will. He never be far from me.” Draggka smiled, genuinely now as they began their walk. “Be good of him to be leading ya to me. He must like ya.”

“Oh, really?” He was surprised, both at the information and how strangely proud he felt about it. Yet he couldn’t help but feel the raptor’s intentions hadn’t been entirely pure. Especially since he had mysteriously disappeared after the wizard’s fall.

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Usually he just be ignoring people.”

“I see. So he wouldn’t deliberately mislead someone following him, like for instance, leading them into a trap?” _Or to make a complete fool of themselves in front of someone?_

“Oh no, he can be misleading people, but only enemies.” She replied, giving him a look. “Dat be an odd ting to say.”

“O-Oh well,” Khadgar laughed nervously, face burning up. “I-I’d heard that it’s a tactic some, some hunters use. I was wondering if, if it was perhaps one you used yourself?”

The troll giggled, and the sounds was so pure and benign it made him smile.

“Ah, but dat be a secret, Archmage! I can’t be telling ya my battle tactics. Den ya be using dem against me!”

“Oh no no, not all!” Khadgar hurriedly assured her, despite her mirth. “You are my ally, a-and a trusted one too. Anything you say to me is in trusted confidence. I will not breathe a word to anyone.” He brought a finger to his lips.

“Uh huh.” Draggka didn’t sound convinced, but her smile was still there, which Khadgar found reassuring.

Elsewhere, just out of sight, Spike watched them as they walked back. He sighed, blowing a breath out of his nose. 

This was going to take some work.


End file.
